The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of white flat peach tree, Prunus persica (L.) Batsch, which has been given the variety denomination ‘FLATWO’.
This new tree produces fruits with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, semi-clingstone white flesh fruits, with a slightly red pigmentation around and into the stone cavity, for fresh market early in June in the Pyrénées-Orientales department, France.